wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Swirly Twirly Daizy
|Image file = Swirly Twirly Daizy - Package, Front.png|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = Fisher-Price|Row 2 title = Type|Row 2 info = Plush toy|Row 3 title = Inner materials|Row 3 info = Polyester fibers, voice box with button|Row 4 title = Batteries required|Row 4 info = 2 AA|Row 5 title = Release date|Row 5 info = 2008|Row 6 title = Character|Row 6 info = Daizy}}Swirly Twirly Daizy is a talking Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! plush toy made by Fisher-Price. Description Swirly Twirly Daizy can talk, play music and spin her pigtails when you press her belly. Pressing the button will make her pigtails spin forward as you press it down. As you release it, it will make them spin backwards. The pigtails can be spun full circle in both ways and will even work with no batteries. With batteries, after pressing the button all the way down once, music will play. Pressing it while the music's playing will make Daizy will talk and the song's volume will lower until after she stops talking. She can say several different phrases and play two different songs. When you quickly press the button twice, she'll say "Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa!!". Pressing it repeatedly not as quickly will cut off her old phrases with new ones except for when she's exclaiming. Details This Daizy plush toy has aqua green colored plush fabric for the skin. Her eyes, nose, lashes and mouth are sewn on with black thread, and the light reflections on the eyes are sewn white. The back of her head has a vertical Velcro opening to access the voice box. Her hair is light purple, made of plush fabric and circles around her head. The bottom-center of it on the front has a pointy bump shape from her forehead; and the left and right sides on her whole hair each have threading that circles around near the outer sides and middle, and another one inside and near that previous threading. The top of her hair has a pink bow made of satin fabric and the middle part of it is connected to her hair. There are pink and plastic hairbands for her pigtails on the sides. Her pigtails are made of many long and thin strips of plush fabric. The front of her hair has a flower beside each hairband. The flowers are made of thin plush fabric and have four pink petals, placed diagonally, and yellow centers. Her dress is pink and made of plush fabric; and the front and center of the upper dress has a flower with four purple petals, placed compass-wise, and a yellow center. The flower is made of iron-on fabric. Her dress includes white sleeves and a skirt. They are made of satin fabric and have pink thin zigzag threading on the edges. Her hands are sticking down out of her sleeves and their hands are open. Her legs are attached on the bottom of her dress legs which are attached on the bottom of her torso. Gallery Swirly Twirly Daizy - Package, Front.png|Package, Front Swirly Twirly Daizy - Front.jpg|Front Swirly Twirly Daizy - Side.jpg|Side Swirly Twirly Daizy - Back.jpg|Back Swirly Twirly Daizy.jpg|Stock Photo Swirly Twirly Daizy - Stock Photo.png|Stock Photo (Prototype) Swirly Twirly Daizy - Prototype.png|Older Prototype Category:Toys Category:Plushes Category:Merchandise Category:2008